1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lifting tools. More specifically, the invention is drawn to a tool for lifting a fuel hose to progressively drain residual fuel from the hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Service stations conventionally are provided with underground tanks for storing fuel. Fuel is pumped from tanker trucks to replenish the underground tanks. An elongate hose is employed to transfer the pumped fuel from the tanker truck to the underground storage tank. When the pumping operation is complete, the hose is returned to its storage niche on the truck. Unfortunately, some residual fuel usually remains in the hose and such remaining fuel would create a hazardous situation if the hose is not completely drained before being returned to its storage niche. Traditionally, to insure adequate drainage, the hose has been manually lifted in sections progressively from the truck to the surface entrance of the underground tank. Since a typical fuel hose is relatively heavy, this manual lifting procedure has been the cause of numerous back injuries resulting in down time and attendant economic loss.
An easy-to-use tool that would alleviate the bending and manual lifting would certainly be a welcome addition in the art. Thus a wheeled, fuel hose lift tool is desired.
The related art is rife with tools for lifting various objects. Samples of such related art are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the identified and cited inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe a wheeled, fuel hose lift as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant application.